


mountains

by ayuminb



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jon was Born and Raised in Essos, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Westeros, Cousin Incest, F/M, Just Sansa being a Horny Teen. She can be excused., Mentions of Some Starklings, Sort of. Nothing really Happens., The Great Houses of Westeros are Nobility, Unbeta'd.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuminb/pseuds/ayuminb
Summary: Why did I ever think hiking would be a good idea?She looks up and rememberswhy.





	mountains

Sansa is miserable. Sweaty and dirty and tired and wondering what is it that she _did_ to deserve this kind of suffering. Wondering _why_ the ever-loving fuck she thought getting out of bed was a good idea at all today.

 

“Sansa, come on! Or we're leaving you behind!”

 

The growl that escapes her is positively dangerous; had Robb been closer, she might've hit him. She'd have regretted it later, but would've hit him still. _Why did I ever think hiking would be a good idea?_ She's not the sporty type, has never fucking _been_ , Sansa loathes getting sweaty and dirty. Would much rather stay at home with a good book, Lady curling up at her feet. _What in the Seven Hells possessed me to agree to this outing to the mountains?_

 

“Here, let me help you.”

 

She looks up and remembers _why_. Her cheeks bloom with heat, suddenly not caring about anything but the smile aimed at her. Sansa smiles back shily, grabbing the hand being offered to her. Jon, their newfound cousin, holds her steady while she jumps a small stream - one hand holding hers and the other firmly on her waist.

 

The eldest son of Daddy's long-lost sister; born and raised in Essos, he’s never seen snow before. The childish wonder that shines in his eyes makes her melt, heart aflutter; the boyish grin as he stamps his boots in the snow-covered ground has her grinning back just a delighted and she’s lived in this wintery land _her whole life_.

 

But that, oh, that isn’t even all.

 

Because there’s the tantalizing smirk of his, the line of his jaw that Sansa may or may not want to lick _(stop, stop, stop it)_ , and rock-hard muscles she’s felt underneath heavy sweaters that she may or may not want to _touch_ . The way he says her name, low and _sinful_ , and the entirely different _wonder_ that fills his eyes when he looks at her sometimes.

 

 _All of that –_ it makes other places of her flutter as well.

 

Once she sure her legs won’t buckle under her, Sansa grins widely at him. “Thank you, Jon.”

 

The hand on her waist twitches before letting go, but he doesn’t move away, not fully; keeps their hands linked and he takes another moment to _look_ at her before grinning back.

 

“No problem.” Jon tugs on her hand to get her moving again. “Arya said you're not fond of hiking, that you came for me.”

 

Oh, but she'll kill her little sister.

 

“Thank you, Sansa, maybe later we can do something you like.”

 

Sansa is fifteen, horny, and crushing something fierce on her cousin, so she can be forgiven if her mind goes straight to the gutter. She lets out a little squeak, blushes bright, but nods anyway.

 

“I'd really like that.”


End file.
